How will she react?
by mariskahargitayrules
Summary: It's a Law and Order SVU and The divison crossover. She helps rape victims and trys her best to get rapist put in jail but what happends when Olivia herself is rape? Will she be able to open up and talk about what happend? Please read and review thanks


Disclaimer- I do not own these characters.  
  
It was a quiet calm July evening. She had just help Elliot finish up a 14year old girl's rape case. She was walking home and she kept hearing footsteps. She would speed up and they would speed up she would slow down and they would slow down. Olivia was tired and though is was probably over reacting and didn't want to do off duty "policing" and make a mistake that could have her job.  
  
After a while she didn't hear the footsteps anymore. Then all of a sudden someone pushed her down. She could tell that it was a man and she was screaming and trying to fight the guy off. He was stronger then she was and manged to get her in a back ally with a lot of screaming and movement from her. Thats where he covered her eyes so she could not see. He started to unzipped her pants and she was still doing everything in her power to fight, scream and make noise. He got a hold of a pipe and hit her over the head with it and she was knocked out. He countined to kiss and mall all over her and when he forced entry into her genitals she started screaming again. He once again hit her with a pipe again. That knocked her out again. When he was finished he left her there with her pants and underwear off.  
  
An police officer that reported to the noise call found her lying there. He called an ambulance and the special victims unit .  
  
Elliot and Fin reported to the call.  
  
Any witenses Elliot asked the officer that found her.  
  
Elliot you better get over here.  
  
Elliot rushed over to see Olivia semi concise on the stretcher.  
  
Later at the hospital when Olivia was alert and wake. After her rape exam. Elliot went in to see her.  
  
Olivia remember all of the events that happened and she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Olivia I need you to tell me what happened. Elliot was trying to get answers out of his partners about what happened earlier that night.  
  
I don't want to talk about it. It was my fault that I was raped. I could have pulled my gun out and instead I just kept walking. Olivia listen to yourself. Rape is never a womens fault ever. You know that. You tell that to lots of rape victims.  
  
Do you want me to get a female officer to do the rape report?  
  
Get out. I don't want to talk to you.  
  
Olivia I need to get a report from you.  
  
Elliot you think I don't know that? I am your partner. I work with you. I also know that I don't have to talk to you right now.  
  
Fine, Olivia I will be in the waiting room when you want to talk to me.  
  
Olivia sat in the exam room wondering why she had to be raped. She felt so much anger towards her rapist. She also knew that Elliot was just trying to help but she felt like she couldn't let him in.  
  
A little while later Elliot asked if he could come in for a minute when he did. He had a women standing beside him. She introduced herself as Inspector De Lorenzo.  
  
I thought maybe it would be easier for you to talk to a women. I will leave you two alone so you can talk. I will be in the waiting room if you need me.  
  
Okay. Hey Elliot thank you. Olivia said as Elliot was leaving the exam room.  
  
When Elliot left C.D. Pulled a chair beside the bed.  
  
I heard you had a pretty bad night. Do you want to tell me what happened? C.D was trying to be kind after all she knew what it felt like to be raped.  
  
Olivia wasn't sure if she felt like talking about her assault so soon but she figured that it couldn't hurt.  
  
I was walking home and I heard someone walking behind me. I was going to pull out my gun but I was tired and I didn't want to make a mistake that could cost me my job.  
  
Olivia started crying and her voice started to become small and soft.  
  
Olivia it's okay. Take your time. I know what it feels like to have people pushing you to talk to them.  
  
C.D. Was trying to help Olivia but not tell her that she was also a victim of rape. She didn't want to bring back all the terrible memories and pain of her own assault.  
  
Do you want to talk more about what happened or would you like me to leave you alone for a little while?  
  
Please stay. It helps to talk about it even though I feel so dirty. I feel like it was my fault.  
  
Olivia I can assure you that it was not your fault. A women never asks to be raped.  
  
Even with all of C.D.'s kind words Olivia wasn't sure if she much felt like telling the rest of her "story". She felt so dirty and ashamed. She always told rape victims that it was never there fault but she kept thinking that it was her fault for being raped. She now knew how some of her victims must of felt like.  
  
What happened after you heard the footsteps? C.D asked in a kind and soft voice.  
  
I heard them for a little while then I didn't hear then again. So I figured the jerk quit following me. Then all of a sudden I was hit in the back of the head and he got me on the ground. He then started dragging me. I was screaming and trying to fight him off but he was too strong. He got me into an ally and started to unzip my pants. I was hitting him and screaming and he grab something and hit me in the head and I must of black out from the force of the hit because I don't remember what happened. Then I remember he......  
  
Olivia started to softly cry. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to show her pain in front of another women.  
  
He what? Asked C.D.. It's okay to tell me. I am here to help you not judge you.  
  
I felt him push his penis inside me. He started penetrating me. I remember that it hurt really badly and I was screaming and trying to get him off me. He grab the object that he hit me with before and I tried to grab it but I couldn't. He hit me in the head again and thats all I remember until I woke up here.  
  
C.D. could tell that Olivia was in great emotional pain and wasn't sure how to help her. She wanted to tell Olivia of her own experience of being raped but didn't want all the pain and painful memories to come back.  
  
Just then a nurse came in with a doctor and said that they were going to do another exam to check her vaginal swelling.  
  
Miss could you please leave while we do this exam. The doctor asked C.D.  
  
Please let her stay. Olivia asked as she grabbed C.D arm.  
  
C.D. Held Olivia's hand while they did there exam. Knowing the pain that the exams can cause after being raped.  
  
As the doctor was doing his exam. Just the touches of his hands made Olivia have memories and flashbacks of her assault that happened just hours earlier.  
  
Olivia started to move around on the exam table. She was having a lot of flashbacks.  
  
C.D. Could tell that the doctors touch was bothering her. She knew how it felt to have memories while the doctors exam her.  
  
Olivia you need to stop moving around so I can exam you probably.  
  
Olivia had soft tears running down her face. She quickly wiped her face so that C.D. Wouldn't see her crying. She just wanted the doctor to stop.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an hour the doctor was finished his exam  
  
I want to keep you over night for obsveration. Your vagina is still very swollen and bruised. As soon as we get a room upstairs we will move you.  
  
Okay thanks. Answered Olivia. 


End file.
